


He’s just a scared kid

by lasagnabastard



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gally’s my favorite character can you tell, Gen, I borrowed heavily from book Minho’s personality for this, I just really love writing character study pieces huh, No beta we die like Newt, none of this is projection I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasagnabastard/pseuds/lasagnabastard
Summary: Ever wondered what life was like in the Glade before Thomas showed up? But only for Gally? Boy howdy have you come to the right fic!Ya so here’s what I think/headcanon Gally’s backstory is. From when he was a Greenie, all the way up to when we meet him in the first movie.Updates will probably be kinda sporadic lmao sorry
Kudos: 2





	He’s just a scared kid

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, posting chapter one *checks notes* over two weeks after I said I would.

The alarm for the Box sounded, and Alby rounded up Newt and Minho to go get the supplies.

“Should be a Greenie with this one,” Alby said. 

“Great. We could use another Runner, couldn’t we?” Minho looked over to his friends for their reaction.

“We sure could. The more people we’ve got out there mapping the Maze, the sooner we get out.” Newt’s expression was somber yet hopeful. He wanted to keep the flame of hope that they would eventually escape. They had only been at it for three months, after all. 

As the concrete doors of the Box opened, yelling could be heard from inside the Box. Angry yelling. The sounds of metal repeatedly hitting metal grew louder the closer the trio got to the Box. 

Minho groaned. “This shank better not try anything. Or it’s lights out for him.” 

Alby chuckled dryly. 

“Don’t actually hurt him, though.” Newt tried to appeal to reason. 

“It’ll be self defense. You’ll see.”

Alby walked out onto the grated metal doors of the Box to undo the lock, earning lots of banging and angry shouts from the Greenie inside. “Alright, help me get these doors open,” he said, walking back onto the grass. 

Minho grabbed one door, Alby the other, and they pulled them open, as far as they would go. The trio peered over the edge of the Box, seeing the Greenie still yelling at them. There were supplies strewn all over the floor of the Box, and some of the food had been eaten. The Greenie started trying to climb out, which was working until Minho “accidentally” stepped on his fingers, sending him sprawling back onto the mess in the Box. Newt elbowed Minho for the stunt, and Minho claimed ignorance. 

Newt leaned down and held a hand out to the Greenie, which the Greenie slapped away. Newt withdrew his hand. “Looks like we’ve got another fighter.”

“Please,” Minho scoffed, “I wasn’t nearly this bad and you know it.”

While Newt and Minho were preoccupied with recalling (read: arguing about) Minho’s arrival in the Glade, Alby had helped the Greenie out of the Box. The Greenie made straight for Minho, fists raised. Without hesitation, Minho landed a solid hit on the Greenie’s jaw, knocking him out and sending him down onto the grass. 

“Minho!” Newt yelled, and smacked him on the back of the head. 

“What!? He was clearly going to hit me! It was self defense! Just like I said it’d be.”

“He did have his fists raised,” Alby said before jumping down into the Box to get the supplies out. 

Alby, Newt, and Minho stood in the infirmary, staring at the boy strapped to one of the beds. 

“What do we do?” Minho asked. 

“There’s not really anything we can do. We just have to wait for him to wake up and hope he can’t break those bloody ropes.”

Minho’s expression and voice steeled. “What if I killed him?”

“He’s breathing, Minho,” Alby said. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Ouch. My pride.”

In the middle of their peaceful supper, shouts erupted from the infirmary. Mostly curse words and death threats. Alby, Newt, and Minho sighed and made their way over to the infirmary. 

When they walked in, the Greenie was futilely fighting against the ropes that held him to the bed. 

“You gonna behave like a good boy this time around or does papa Minho have to teach you a lesson?” Minho said in a mocking tone. The Greenie froze, a look of absolute horror and disgust on his face that made Minho bust up laughing. 

“Ignore him,” Alby said, stepping in front of Minho and closer to the bed. “Can you remember anything?”

“Before the Box.” Newt added.

“Yes. Before you came up in the Box. Anything? Your name, maybe?”

The Greenie’s eyes darted between Alby, who was now sitting on the end of the bed, just out of kicking reach, Minho, standing straight again, but still laughing to himself, and Newt, who was watching him inquisitively. 

“My name’s Gally,” the Greenie, Gally, spit out, still wriggling against the ropes. 

“Well, Gally, welcome to the Glade,” Newt said, a genuine smile on his face. 

Gally’s eyes snapped up to Newt. “The what?”

“The Glade, shuckface,” Minho said. “We live here, trapped, in the middle of a Maze. And now you do, too.”

Gally shut his mouth, clenching his jaw. His mind was going a mile a minute as he tried to process what he’d just been told.

**Author's Note:**

> It only gets worse (more angsty) from here folks I’m not gonna lie.


End file.
